Karl I von Habsburg
Karl von Habsburg '''is the current Kaiser of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. He is played by '''WitWC/CoF. Time as Emperor Karl began his reign in the closing years of the Weltkrieg and was present for/involved in many major events both during and after it such as the creation of the Polish Regency, the Signing of the Brest Litovsk Treaty, and some events on the home front like the disastrous 1927 Ausgleich Renegotiation. His reign's notability once again kicked up in the Summer of 1936, when he joined many other leaders, military officers, and politicians on the Twitter Communication Service. Some of the notable decisions made by him between then and now include the Austrian Rapprochement with Romania, Strengthening of Ties with Imperial Germany, Austro-Hungarian Accession into the BOIS, the Banning of Syndicalism in the Austrian Empire, renewed hostilities with the newly-restored Russian Empire, the Anti-Kebab Embargoes which led to the End of Ottoman ODPA Payments to Austria, the thwarting of several attempted coups by his son Otto, the Second Austrian Invasion of Serbia, numerous compromises with the Kingdom of Hungary culminating in Admiral-in-Chief Miklos Horthy's promotion to Regent of Hungary, and his growing hatred for communism and the Polish People's Republic. He also has made numerous enemies and allies during his reign and is considered to be a very brash and somewhat arrogant leader, as well as occasionally being seen as a puppet to both Germany and Romania due to his recent foreign policy decisions. Recent threats to his family by Polish Communist and Cheka Head Rosa Luxemburg as a result of his son Otto's conflict with the PPR have led him to begin justifying wargoals against the tiny Central European Bolshevik Dictatorship. Some Trivia/Misc. Details About Karl: -He, like many of CoF's accounts, is prone to (possibly unironically) overusing a very specific table of simple internet insults, however recently he has stopped referencing bundles of sticks and ID and is instead now calling people he hates "bastards" or "dishonorable people". -He is a supporter of the CS and hater of Leftism but yet he actively refuses to condemn or ban the SDAP. -He openly despises both Communism and National Populism, as does his son. -He cares very deeply for both his family and Austria's security. -He has personally met with King Caroll II of Romania and Kaiser Wilhelm III of the German Empire a grand total of 4 times and twice respectively. -The most recent meeting between Karl and Osman Fuad of the Ottoman Empire occurred just a week before the Suez Raid, which he has refused to meet with the Sultan again because of. -He and Kaiser Wilhelm III have become somewhat of friends as opposed to mere allies, due to many ideological similarities between the two. -Kyril Romanov regularly accuses Karl both of being a "Diet Syndicalist" and of starting the Weltkrieg (which was of course actually started by Serbia). This has led to mutual resentment between the two and several exchanges of sanctions between the two monarchs. Their rivalry may explode into armed conflict if either another BOIS-Ottoman War or a Russo-Tatar Uprising in Romanian Ukraine occur. Category:Characters Category:CoF Characters Category:WitWC Characters